A Land of Forever
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: Emma Swan and five others are en route to Neverland, the mysterious land that ceases any aging. The family are in search of Emma's son, Henry, who was taken to Neverland against his will by pawns Tamara and Greg.


Neverland is a place of eternity. It is a place where age ceases to exist, and dreams possibly come true. It was the destination of six highly opinionated individuals with very distinct needs. They were on a mission; a mission to the land of forever.

Emma leaned against the front of the ship, her blonde curls flying behind her. The water surrounded the ship, the Jolly Roger, and land was in sight. The ETA was approximately an hour. She heard footsteps behind her, and David appeared, leaning against the ship. They sat in silence, listening to the wind, and listening to the waves. Suddenly, Emma broke the silence.

"We have to get him back." She was sad, and worried. Her son, Henry, was kidnapped what felt like moments ago, and taken to Neverland by two pawns. He was only eleven, but the boy was strong, and apparently an influential part in this entire game.

She sighed, and continued. "We have to. I can't lose him, not again." She felt David's hands on either side of her, resting on her arms. She looked into his blue eyes, which were identical to hers.

"We will get him back, Emma. I promise. He's going to be fine until we get there. Henry's a strong kid. He'll know what to do."

"You and Mary Margaret, and Henry are the only family I have left. We have to get him back, because I can't afford to lose him, not after what happened to Neal." Emma felt a pain in her chest at the mention of Neal's name. He was dead; he was gone. Neal was never coming back, and Henry would once again be without a father. Henry's time with Neal was short lived, but the times they did spend together were memories to hold forever.

David pulled his daughter in for a hug. "We are going to find him. It is our family's expertise after all." Emma laughed along with her father. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw raven black hair, and a flash of purple bob their way: Mary Margaret.

"I see we have some father daughter bonding going on here." Emma reached for her mother, and they hugged. They pulled away, and Emma held Mary Margaret for a long while. "I can't lose you two." She looked David's way, her grasp still on her mother. "I _won't_ lose you two. After all this is over, we're going to be a family: me, Henry, and my mom and dad." As she said 'mom' and 'dad', she saw David and Mary Margaret's faces light up. All three of them shared a laugh, and some smiles.

"Miss Swan… A word?" Captain Hook appeared from below deck, and motioned, with his good hand, for Emma to come his way. She let go of her mother and walked towards him. Her heart was beating rapidly, for some bizarre, unknown reason.

"What is it, Hook?" He was at the steering wheel now, moving it right and left, right and left, right and left, in continuous, fluid motions.

"I wanted to warn you about Peter Pan. He is an evil bastard, and one that cannot be taken down with just the use of a sword. He needs to be conned."

Emma looked at Hook quizzically. She was wondering why the captain was telling her all this. Surely Henry wasn't involved with Peter Pan, and surely Tamara and Greg weren't his pawns…. Were they?

"You're telling me this… why?" She had her arms crossed now, her black coat wrinkling slightly. "Do you honestly think Henry is involved with Peter Pan?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Tamara and Greg I believe to be, yes. Your son is just his bait. That's at least what the crocodile and myself came to agree upon."

Emma turned away from Hook and stood in silence. Finally, after long moments of contemplation, she spoke, her voice firm. "When we get there, we will discuss who is or isn't involved with Peter Pan. Right now, our focus should be set on _actually_ getting to Neverland."

She willed herself to move, and her feet carried her to the steps that lead to below deck. Once below the ship, she found Regina and Mr. Gold discussing the game plan, sorcerer to apprentice. Moments later, they noticed her.

"Miss Swan. Come sit. Regina and I were just discussing reasonable ideas as to who Tamara and Greg's boss could be."

Emma stood across from them, but did not sit down. "Hook seems to believe their boss is Peter Pan." She crossed her arms once more, her stance becoming rough.

Before either of them could speak, however, they heard a shout:

"LAND HO!"

They were here: Neverland was here.


End file.
